


Touch of Soul.

by maefables



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A Person Can Have More Than One Soulmate, Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew AU, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ryan is touch starved and sad and pretending he isn't., Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates are identified through birthmarks from the first place they touch you, Touch-Starved, Use of Code Names, relationship buildup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maefables/pseuds/maefables
Summary: Free time was filled up with thoughts of it, part of Ryan wishing he could just find his soulmate and get everything over with. He’d always told himself that if he met them, he’d leave without looking back. There was no way this was going to control him or make him a different person.Alternatively Titled: Geoff is trying so hard, and Ryan is avoiding it at all costs.





	Touch of Soul.

Life was decided in its entirety as soon as someone was born. That’s how everyone treated the birthmarks. As soon as a kid’s formed, they were fucked. Parents would revolve their lives around making sure their kid was always prepared to meet their soulmate, regardless of the kid’s opinion. That’s why Ryan left.

He’d spent the past years working his away across the country before ending up in Los Santos, pointedly crushing his phone under his wheel when he left home. He completely disappeared from anywhere his parents could keep up their efforts. After the guilt had melted out of him, it was a breeze. He found a new home, a new life, and greeted everyone he met with a short ‘don’t touch me’. Thankfully, most listened.

Now, he laid across a soft couch in his crew’s penthouse, skull mask resting against his chest, one hand still holding it. His _birthmark_ was under it, four evenly spaced blotches, formed into a crescent, with one more blotch under the rest, out of the formation. It was obvious fingertips splayed out across his skin, and he hated it. Rolling onto his side with an annoyed groan, Ryan did his best to keep his mind off of the mark. That was the symptom of his demeanor. Free time was filled up with thoughts of it, part of him wishing he could just find his soulmate and get everything over with. He’d always told himself that if he met them, he’d leave without looking back. There was no way this was going to control him or make him a different person. Settling into the couch with an annoyed frown, Ryan’s hands turned his mask over a few times, before dropping it against the coffee table. 

Then, his mind wandered. Trying not to think of someone touching the birthmark, he imagined other forms of touch. Arms brushing past one another, fingers linking together to hold hands, a secure hug, anything that would give the satisfaction of touching another human being without spelling out the thought of soulmates. Ryan didn’t need a soulmate. He didn’t need to revolve his heart around someone. He didn’t even need touch at all. He needed a knife and a gun, or his hands around a steering wheel, or fingers curled over the handles of a motorcycle. He needed the feeling of being feared, or people refusing to be near him. Ryan didn’t need soft hands to clean his wounds or a warm voice to whisper sweet nothings before he went out on a mission, or loving arms to capture him in an embrace when he made it home successfully. He’d never need that.

“Hey, Ry-,” his train of thought was interrupted by a tapping on his shoulder, sending Ryan immediately upwards, head tilting back in shock to see who’d touched him. The second person jumped back, a shocked yelp leaving his lips. 

“Jeremy,” Ryan began, swinging his legs off the cushions and sitting up, staring at the younger male. When he opened his mouth to finish his thought, he was interrupted once again, this time by Jeremy’s panicked rambling.

“Oh god, god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think- I-I didn’t mean to touch you. I know you hate it and you get so upset when people do it- and I know you’ve said I’m allowed to if I need to because we both know it doesn’t mean anything if I do it because of _Michael and Gavin_ , but I’m still sorry! And you’re allowed to be upset because I totally overstepped boundaries and you were smiling and I ruined that but I-I-,” the lad took a deep breath, shaking his head quickly. “Geoff wanted to talk to everyone.”

Ryan was silent for a moment, before laughing. Standing from his spot, he took a step towards his friend, one hand reaching to offer a comforting squeeze against his shoulder.

“It's okay,” Ryan hummed softly, pulling his hand back, “you're forgiven, Lil J. Some warning next time would be nice, though.”

The relief that flooded over Jeremy's face was enough to put a soft smile back on Ryan’s. Truth be told, he could never truly be angry with the lad, after all, he was one of the few that were confirmed to be safe to the touch. Gavin, Jeremy, and Jack, the only ones he could come into contact with. Logically, Michael should be included with the group, but they'd never made contact before. Both seemed anxious to do it. With a heavy sigh, Ryan snatched his mask off the coffee table, quickly slipping it on as headed outside. Geoff was a special kind of boss, one that made sure all meetings took place at an over-the-top office he had bought in the city’s bank building; which meant Ryan had a drive ahead of him to clear his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never published anything before so my entire life is just throwing darts a board while blindfolded right now. thank you for reading and i hope you have a super awesome day/night/ect!


End file.
